Broken Angel
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: I didn't ask him to save me. Why did he bother? After everything I have done to him. How can he help me find the light I desire to find in the world of darkness? Summary challenge inside. Harry/?


****

Arashi: I decide to do a small challenge for myself of having two fics dealing with two different series with the same summary. Not sure how its going to go eventually though it may be fun. Figure I'll try from Harry's pov.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Harry Potter -Pairing: Harry/?

Summary-I didn't ask him to save me. Why did he bother? After everything I have done to him. How can he help me find the light I desire to find in the world of darkness?

* * *

Broken Angel

The sound of my heart beating in my chest pounds in my ears. My breathing unfazed as tears sting at the corner of my eyes. To many it be weird that I'll be running but its not that hard to guess. A sarcastic grin touches my lips when I stop breathing hard. I glance behind me to see if there was an order member following me. I really don't need to see them right now.

I don't need to be coddled. Or told its not fight fault he died. Maybe it is or not. I don't know or care. I hardly know my own parents unlike them. Gasping at the sudden pain in my chest. Remus. He lost everything including Sirius because of me. No a voice vehemently shouts at me. Moony loves you equally as Padfoot does.

A sound of a twig being step on catches my attention. I pull out my wand quickly ready to protect myself if I have to. I didn't expect to see him walk out of the shadows. His eyes look me over before giving a sad smile. His voice calms me as he spoke gently. "Potter I'm sorry for what happen."

"How did you find me?" I whisper pulling my gaze away from him.

"My godfather over heard Lupin mutter about you running if things got bad for you."

"Oh."

I should thank Snape then to send this savior. I laugh humorlessly at the thought. My potion teacher hates my guts yet he did this for Remus. What is the reason? I watch the other sit near me but keeping a small distance. A small smile touch my lips at the action. Only the Twins and Hermione do this when I want to think. No offense to the others though only expectation for that rule is Sirius and Remus. The thought of Sirius got tears to form in my eyes.

"Its all my fault." I moan softly getting my knees closer to my body. I wrap my arms around my knees then place my head down. There is no way I want him to see me like this.

"Potter are you crying?" I heard him shuffle closer then a pale hand touch my shoulder. Damnit Malfoy leave me alone! I want to grief in peace!

I didn't ask him to save me. Why did he bother? After everything I have done to him. How can he help me find the light I desire to find in the world of darkness? These thoughts begins roaming in my mind. Is it old to have Draco Malfoy trying to save the Savior of the wizarding world?

I'm so screwed up if have to have someone to help me. I didn't expect Draco to pull me on his lap rocking me back and forth. I cry harder moving closer. All I want is someone to see me. Save me from this fate.

I barely pay attention to the deep voice telling me, "I got you Harry."

I suppress the shivers wanting to go up my back at the sound. Rubbing my nose in his neck Draco doesn't seem to mind at all. He's settling for keeping hold of me. I could make out the soft calls of Remus, Hermione, McGonagall, and the Weasley twins.

Draco calls out, "We're here!"

I stare at him confuse why did he call out to them. He smiles softly admitting something I never knew. "My father and mother are spies in the Death Eater ranks that's working for the light."

I nod whispering shyly trying to pull away. "Thanks for finding me."

Draco tightens his grip growling softly. "Don't move. I like you here."

I smile feeling my eyes getting heavy. His hands run through my hair soothing me. I sigh in content feeling guilty but slowly there be a way for the light to save me. I do have my rescuer by my side. I settle for moving closer as the footsteps came out of the shadows. The smiles greet us surprise me. Then I start to remember. I'm on Draco Malfoy's lap. I blush a dark red as Hermione grins handing Fred and George some coins quickly.

"My poor broken angel." Draco whispers in my ear. He didn't seem to care of the audience around us checking to see if we were ok. "You are safe with me."

Despite my blush I smile knowing its true. Yes I'm safe with him. A slow recovery of the depression I'm going through but it's a start. Maybe there is a way to bring the happiness in Remus as well. I wonder how long it be before I'm truly happy. Hopefully its sooner then later.

* * *

**Arashi: Its finish at last. ^^; Alright personally I had no idea what the pairing was going to be and let the fic write itself. And this is the result it lead to. Please read and review.**


End file.
